


从未结束

by xiaosinian



Category: The Game (1997)
Genre: M/M, 兄弟年下
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>电影结束之后</p>
            </blockquote>





	从未结束

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Conrad Van Orton（西恩潘饰）/Nicholas Van Orton（迈克尔道格拉斯饰）
> 
> 重度ooc有这不是玩笑  
> 所有的错都是我的，我不拥有他们  
> 含兄弟乱伦，非自愿性行为，以及贯穿始终的不健康的情感关系

游戏从未结束，那只是个开始。

Nicholas厌恶他所不能控制的东西。从公司运转到人际关系，没有什么能脱离他的掌控，他的生活从来都走在他所允许的轨道上。  
Conrad是个意外，Nicholas没法阻止他的父母想要另一个爱的结晶，也没法改变他父亲从楼顶一跃而下把年幼的Conrad甩给他的事实。Conrad就像是他规整的人生路途中突如其来横亘在道中间的障碍物，让他随时有脱轨的风险。  
事实上，他从来没能琢磨透Conrad过，他的弟弟不像他也不像他们的父亲，在偶尔他要被Conrad的神经质折磨疯的时候，他会恶意地揣测他父亲的死是否就是由于从幼子身上察觉到了背叛。在这种念头一闪而过后，随之而来的就是对母亲的愧疚之情。无论如何他不该对母亲做这种猜测，就像他不该把母亲生前的最后一次家庭聚会搞砸一样。  
即使那并不是他的错。

Nicholas还记得那次家庭聚会，Conrad迟到了快一个小时，好在他的状态减轻了Nicholas的不快。Conrad看上去清醒了不少，给了他一个拥抱，这很奇怪，他们的关系从来都不好，但Conrad并不吝惜于这种亲密的肢体接触。  
Conrad告诉他自己停止嗑药了，他点了点头，这和他得到的信息一致。Conrad的情绪立刻又低落了下去，在Nicholas注意到时已经耸了耸肩转移话题。他们的聊天进行的一如既往的尴尬，断断续续的问题，简短的回答，剩下大片的沉默。  
但Nicholas还是觉得很满意，自从Conrad成年后，这样和平的谈话就越来越少见，他们总是以看似和谐的场面开场，很快以争吵结束。他本以为在母亲面前能避免重蹈覆辙，他也能看出Conrad正在努力变好，甚至找了一个看上去很踏实的女朋友。但只是看上去，很遗憾他得指出这一点。  
这引发了最终的争吵，Conrad发现了Nicholas一直在追踪监视他的事实。  
那是场灾难，Conrad那把尖细的嗓音不停地拔高再拔高，到了刺的人耳膜生疼的地步。他几乎没怎么去听Conrad到底在指责他什么，只是在第几百次地想自己大概是个失败之极的兄长，他永远没法把教养两个字刻进他弟弟脑子里。  
他也不用去听Conrad到底在说些什么，他已经听过无数次了，关于他是个控制狂之类的，就好像在他刚开始决定放松控制时Conrad就把自己搞得一团糟的事情是他幻想出来的一样。  
Conrad的声音已经开始像在哭诉，但他知道那只是喊了太久破音了而已，Conrad说自己无论怎样努力都无法达到他的期望。见他的鬼去，在他看来，Conrad从来就没有过任何努力的意图。  
然后他才发现自己把这句话说出了口。Conrad终于安静了一瞬间，在摔门离去前告诉他那就停止对他的一切期望，别再试图扮演父亲的角色。  
他终于问母亲，难道这一切是他可以选择吗，在Conrad的问题上，他有过选择吗？  
母亲只能劝慰他，告诉他Conrad爱他，所以太害怕自己让他失望。而他想或许Conrad恨他，少见面是一个比较好的选择。  
在母亲的葬礼上他更坚定了这个想法，Conrad看上去状态很好，即使脱离了他的控制也不会有什么大问题，其实他也厌倦了花费大量的时间在Conrad身上。他从来都是个感情比较少的人，他的弟弟已经透支了他的情感贮备，于是当他的妻子打算要孩子的时候，虽然他没有反对，但他第一个浮现的念头就是，他可不要把带孩子的路再重走一遍。  
所以最后的离婚在他的意料之中。这样很好，他享受独自一人毫无牵挂的生活，一切都在他的掌控之中，虽然历经了些颠簸，但他还是行驶在自己的轨道中。  
直到Conrad再次出现，把他拖入了那场游戏。

后来他再次站在天台上向下望，那高度令他双腿发软，他不知道自己当时是哪里来的勇气才会从这里一跃而下。  
或许与勇气无关，最大的动力是绝望。那一刻，他唯一所能想到的，就是他害死了他的弟弟，对于死亡所需要的理由来说，这已经足够了。  
他失去了一切，又得到了所有，就在Conrad走上来拥抱他的时候。过度的狂喜反而让他镇定，他享受着自己的生日派对，投入到和Christine的短暂恋情中，直到几个星期过去，他和Christine发现彼此并不合适，他又开始了独处的生活，才发现生活其实并不会因为那场游戏而有什么变化，他自己也不会因此而变得多么富有人情味。  
但他知道有什么东西改变了，当他再一次站在天台上时，他终于明白那场游戏只能唤醒早就存在的东西。他总是觉得Conrad是他没办法选择的责任，他曾经想过如果没有Conrad，他的人生会轻松很多。然而在失而复得后，他发现事实上他爱那个小混蛋胜过世上的一切。  
他曾经相信，感情会成为弱点。但这一次，他想要承认自己错了。

感情会成为你的弱点，Conrad记得Nicky这么和他说过。他忘了起因是什么了，他们间的争吵太多了，绝大多数时候错不在他，但他没法好好控制的情绪经常是战争升级的重要原因。  
他记得自己好像站在马路中央冲着Nicky尖叫，直到Nicky扯着他把他塞进车里，告诫他控制好自己的情绪。  
他控诉着自己不想变成Nicky那样冷血的杂种，还没来得及后悔说出的话就被勒令把安全带系好。他的情绪爆发终于被打断了，Nicky再次控制了谈话的走向，对他说感情会成为你的弱点，让你受制于人之类的鬼话，而那时的他想如果是这样他哥哥大概是个没有弱点的人，于是在挫败感驱使下他开启了又一次的争吵。  
理所当然的，他觉得Nicky应该烦透了他，因为连他都讨厌那样的自己。但当他参与游戏设计时，他们在该选谁做把Nicky推向绝路的人时遇到了困境，他知道Nicky不是个全然的混蛋，否则他连开始这个游戏的机会都没有。但能让Nicky选择从几十层高的天台一跃而下是另一回事，他想到了Elisabeth，他喜欢她，温柔又善解人意的女人，而且至少在婚礼上Nicky对她是存有爱意的。  
“但他们已经离婚了，我很怀疑你哥哥会对他的前妻抱有多么深厚的感情。”Christine提醒他。  
“或许我们该换个计划，这根本就行不通。”他说。  
“也或许……Conrad，你是最好的人选。别急着反驳，想一想，你是他弟弟，他唯一的亲人……”  
“他最头疼的麻烦。”  
“但他从没放弃过你。你说你做过的那些事，恕我直言……其实你们兄弟一样的混蛋。”  
“你是少数认清了这个事实的，”他耸耸肩，“我会去试一试，但我怀疑他会因为我的死而松一口气。”  
但当他躺在地上，Christine的尖叫传来，他才终于发现自己错的有多离谱。  
于是他曾经只敢藏在心底的幻想，如今有了付诸实施的勇气。  
“Connie？”Nicky一脸恍惚，他很少见到这样的Nicky，而他确信其他人不会见到这样的Van Orton家的长子。  
他接过正缓缓从Nicky手里滑落的酒杯，引着Nicky走向卧室。

Nicholas不太清楚发生了什么，这种感觉像是喝醉了。他很少醉酒，但有Conrad在身边这应该不是什么大问题。自从那场游戏之后，他开始学着信任Conrad，事实上，他从来不敢想象自己可以信任一个人到这种地步。  
他躺在床上，室内一片漆黑，半梦半醒之间一抹灯光从门口闪过，又被一个熟悉的身影挡住了大半。对方关紧了门，来到床边，轻柔地吻了下他的额头，一只手伸向了他的皮带。他听到皮革抽出的声音，那双手又开始对付扣子和拉链，微凉的指尖触碰到他的皮肤，令他有战栗的感觉。  
“Christine？”他问。他们已经分手了，但她是Nicholas所能想到的最可能的人。  
温热的口腔代替了回答，湿润的唇舌包裹了他的阴茎头部，在吸吮了几次后向深处含进去。他发出一声呻吟，阴茎在对方口中硬了几分，伴随着一声细微的干呕，他感受到了牙齿滑过，最敏感的地方受到的刺激让他紧张了起来。一个道歉性质的亲吻落在龟头上，把他本来想脱口而出的咒骂堵了回去，对方大概是个初学者的事实取悦了他。  
“收起你的牙齿，用嘴唇包住……就是这样……动动你的舌头……再含的深一点。”他指导着，对方依言听从，这份顺服让他忍不住想要更进一步。“别动。”他说。  
那人停住了，喉部肌肉收缩，吞咽了一下，不知道是单纯的生理反应，还是由于紧张。他缓缓地将自己向上推送，阴茎触碰到喉咙，本能的抗拒让那里有点太紧了，不是太舒服。但片刻过后，全部的抵抗都被放弃了，只留下恰到好处的紧致温热地包裹着他。  
他开始在这张对他完全敞开的嘴里冲撞。很快，对方学会了怎样在他抽离的时候给予挽留，再在他又一次顶撞时放松，松弛有度的喉部肌肉带来极致的快感，这种学习能力令他赞赏。他射进了喉咙深处，射精时的快感带来短暂的清醒，他想理清现在的处境，但昏沉沉的感觉很快又席卷了他。粗糙的舌面还在舔舐着他，帮他清理阴茎，他轻声呢喃着夸奖：“好孩子。”  
睡意朦胧中他听到了一声低沉的轻笑，有人扣住他的腰让他翻了个身，他不太情愿，但却浑身无力。缠在他腿上的裤子被脱了下去，传来皮带撞击地面的声音。微凉的手滑过他的大腿，有什么液体滴在了他的双臀之间，伴随着指尖的触碰他惊觉那是什么含义。他清醒了大半，想要起身反抗，一具身体迅速有力地压制住了他，手掌按住了他的脊背，伴随着附身的动作手指就着润滑剂插入了他的后穴。在异物侵入的不适感中有亲吻落在他的后颈，但这种挑逗只能让他觉得屈辱。他刚张开嘴就被手指在敏感点上的一次按压打断了，泄露出一声呻吟，在黑暗又安静的房间里显得无比清晰。笑声再次传来，他想那是在嘲讽，第二根手指伸了进去，将他撑得更开，被打开的暴露感让他挣扎起来。他背上的手加了几分力，安抚性质的亲吻再次落下来，气息喷在他的脖颈，让他脸颊发热。  
他觉得自己快要烧起来了，在一片眩晕中他听到了熟悉的声音，Conrad轻轻吻了下他的额角，头发摩挲过他的脸：“Nicky，Nicky……”  
他完全清醒了，但却失去了最后一点力气。他很少恐惧什么，然而现在，他一动都不敢动，希望这样就能停止这一切。Conrad打破了他的幻想，又一根手指顶进了他的后面。他从来都琢磨不透Conrad，于是大多时候他决定按自己的方法来解决问题，直到此刻，他真诚地希望自己问的不算太晚：“你想要……”  
阴茎进入的饱胀感让他所有的思绪戛然而止，从来没有遇到过，甚至从来没有想象过这样的事情，他的大脑一片空白，没有任何的应对措施,这是脱轨脱到连轨道都看不见了的情况。  
疼痛或许能让他恢复些神智，但快感接踵而至。“上帝啊，你已经湿了。”他听见Conrad轻声赞叹，伴随着抽插的黏腻水声。他知道不止这样，他刚射过的阴茎又在抬头，那只会让他更加的羞耻和充满负罪感。他的弟弟正在操他，掐着他的腰把他操进床垫里，而他在快感的浪潮中晕头转向地想到了他们的父亲，把刚出生的Conrad递到了他手上，想到他们的母亲，躺在病床上叮嘱他别放弃Conrad，这让他对自己的厌恶达到了极点。然而这没法改变他硬了的事实。  
他咽下了所有呻吟，双手握紧床单保持沉默。这似乎让Conrad有些不满，停下了快速的冲撞，转而缓慢地研磨着，将快感一点点累积，把他推到边缘，却又总是差那么一点。在这种折磨中他已经失去了时间的概念，他怀疑自己会被永远的困在这里，这个念头让他绝望。屋内一片漆黑，而他感谢这一点，终于他对自己屈服，随着节奏缓慢地去迎合，期望能够借此达到顶峰。  
Conrad并没有对此做出反应，他心存侥幸，想或许对方没注意到这点小动作。但这还是不够，至少在他腰开始发软之前没能成功。他充满挫败感地轻叹了一声，Conrad的手滑过他的脊背：“Nicky，说些什么，我会让你满意的。”  
所做的一切都被人看在眼里的事实终于让他丢掉了最后那点羞耻心，他现在只想尽快结束这一切。但在他刚想抚慰自己坚硬的阴茎时，Conrad握住了他的手腕按在了床上。抽插的速度骤然加快，顶弄得他四肢发软，又在至高点处停下来，不顾他身体为了获取快感不由自主做出的迎合，等他的快感冷却了一点后再开始下一轮。迟迟不能释放的欲望已经成了一种折磨，Conrad死死钳制住他的手腕，他从来没有注意过他弟弟有那么大的力量，几乎让他觉得疼痛。  
后面的动作又停了下来，这一次时间长了一些，他听到Conrad的喘息，抱着最后一点乐观希望这就是结束了。所以当希望被打破时，低泣终于从精疲力尽的身体里流出，他的下半身已经仿佛不是自己的了，他只想要休息，为了这一点他甚至愿意抛下自尊去祈求。而这或许就是Conrad想要的，这个想法令他内心抽痛，但他知道自己现在为了解脱能做的事要比祈求更多，他只希望Conrad看不出这一点。  
“Conrad……”但当他真正开口时却哽住了，Conrad停了下来等待着，那令他更紧张，他知道他该请求，但最终也只能带着颤抖唤了一声，“Connie……”  
精液射进了他的体内，而他对此几乎要心存感激，这一切终于结束了。Conrad握住了他的阴茎，很快就让他射了出来。他沉沉睡去，盼望着醒来发现这只是场梦。

他没忘记晚上的家庭聚餐，但公司事务绊住了他。当他到家时，Conrad已经来了，坐在沙发上，和Elisabeth说着什么，逗得Elisabeth不时发出笑声。  
但当Conrad看见他时，立刻停止了话题。突如其来的沉默显得特别尴尬，“Nicky！”Elisabeth打了个圆场，“我就不需要介绍你们认识了是吧？”  
Conrad笑了起来，起身来到他面前，犹豫了一下，大概是还记得他们上次的不欢而散，但还是给了他一个拥抱。“Nicky……”Conrad在他耳边叫了他一声，更像是自言自语。  
他迅速拉开了距离，事实上，他早就厌倦这种看似亲密的打招呼方式了。“Conrad正在和我说他大学时候的一些事，”Elisabeth说道，“那太有趣了。”Conrad回给她一个微笑。  
“是吗，那他有和你说他是怎么换了一所又一所大学，然而最后还是没能完成学业的吗？”  
“Nicky！”Elisabeth小声制止他，就在他刚为自己脱口而出的话后悔的时候。于是所有的愧疚都烟消云散了，总是这样，他想，不知道为什么所有人都更喜欢Conrad，所有人都喜欢搅和进他们兄弟的事情里，从来没有一个人肯留他们两个单独处理彼此之间的矛盾。  
气氛再次尴尬了起来，Elisabeth去了厨房，他去挑选一瓶酒，不经意间在镜子里看到了身后Conrad看他的样子，Conrad坐在灯光的阴影里，眼神幽深，表情是从来不会在旁人面前露出的阴郁，像一头按捺着杀意的野兽。  
他心中猛然一惊。

他从梦中惊醒。那真实发生过，就像昨晚的事情一样。但他总是选择性的遗忘，一厢情愿地认为不管怎么样Conrad是他弟弟，他们之间总还有感情存在。  
他不愿真正地承认Conrad恨他的事实，以至于会相信那场游戏的本意真的那么温情。Conrad有足够的理由恨他，他不止一次让Conrad在别人面前难堪。  
他缓慢地起身，全身酸软，后面更是随着他的动作发痛。对这种事情的发生他也不该感到意外，Conrad是那么喜怒不定让人无法预料，这样的报复彻底又有效。  
他只是不知道对方是哪来的勇气敢留在这里。  
Conrad躺在床上，被响声弄醒，依然处于一种恍惚的状态。他打开了手枪保险，Conrad的眼睛骤然睁大，打了个哆嗦，但很快就镇定了下来，那双蓝眼睛面对着枪口，透露着一种无辜的神色。  
“Nicky，”Conrad柔声说，露出了一个微笑，“我是你弟弟。”  
这句话就像一记重击，他向后退了一步，举着枪的手开始颤抖。他没办法，他意识到，他没办法对着Conrad扣动扳机，他没法第二次做这种事情。他还记得上一次看见Conrad倒在他面前的景象，他没办法第二次活过那种痛苦。  
手枪掉落在了地上，他转身逃离了卧室，没有勇气在Conrad的目光下再停留一秒。  
感情会成为弱点，他从来没有说错过。现在，他只希望在那场游戏中，他不曾把自己的弱点暴露给Conrad过。

Nicholas几天没有回家。那是他的家，但那里还是有太多Conrad存在过的痕迹了。而他现在不想看到任何能让他想起Conrad的事情。  
直到忙碌了几天后，他已经足够疲劳，认为自己可以在沾上枕头的一瞬间就进入梦乡，才终于决定回去住一晚。  
Lisa已经走了，没有留下关于他的晚餐的任何消息，大概是忘记了他今天打回来的电话。但反正他也没有胃口，他只想打理一下自己后好好睡一觉。  
他没有开灯，坐在沙发上不想起身，现在他改变主意了，他觉得在沙发上睡也是不错的选择，他连移动到卧室的心情都没有了。  
“Nicky？”他被吓出了一声冷汗，不是被突如其来的声音或者是一下子打开的灯，他只是没想到Conrad会在这里。即使是以前，每一次见面之后，Conrad都会消失的无影无踪，不知道多久过后才会重新出现。他以为这一次也会是这样，这一次更应该是这样，他想过或许Conrad会永远消失，暂时来说这对他们两个都好，但他不确定自己过多久就会忍不住去寻找Conrad的踪迹以确定对方还活着。  
但Conrad还在这里，而他不知道要怎么办。  
“我暂时不想看见你。”于是他只能实话实说。  
没有回应，Conrad不知道什么时候已经离开了客厅，回来时托着餐盘：“我猜你会想吃点东西。”  
“我告诉过你别把客厅当成餐厅。”他脱口而出，然后愣住了，这简直就像回到了过去的那段日子，这种重复过几百次的对话，他知道接下来会发生些什么，他已经准备好迎接争吵。  
但出乎他的意料，Conrad只是笑了一声：“我知道，但我想你已经累到不想去客厅？”没打算等他的回答，Conrad把食物放在他面前，“我会收拾的，不会给Lisa添乱的。”  
这样的陌生的反应让他猝不及防，除了接受没有别的应对措施。似乎也意识到了他的无所适从，Conrad在确定了他会吃点东西后起身回了自己每一次来都会住的客房，临走前吻了下他的额头：“晚安，Nicky。”

他睡得太熟了，醒来时差不多快要中午了。他透过窗户看见Lisa正在花园里打理花草，Conrad在旁边帮忙，不时用不知道什么话把Lisa哄得喜笑颜开，就像以前一样，他永远融不进的和谐景象。  
他下楼的时候正赶上两个人回屋。“我去做饭。”Conrad提出。  
Lisa亲昵地拍了拍Conrad：“好孩子，谢谢你。”用的是那种她从来没对Nicholas使用过的宠爱语气。  
“他回来几天了？”Conrad离开后，他问Lisa。  
“在你没回来的那天，”Lisa回道，“希望他昨晚没惹你生气。”  
“他当然不会，他是个好孩子，总是那么讨人喜欢，”他终于没能控制住自己的情绪，“永远比我讨人喜欢。”  
有那么一瞬间他想如果他说出那晚的事情会怎么样，Lisa是会选择相信他还是继续维护Conrad，但理智及时地阻止了他。  
“天啊，Nicky，”老人有些惊讶，又有些难过，他努力不让自己为此而愧疚。Lisa伸出了手，犹豫了一下，但还是握住了他的手，“我们从来没这么想过，只是你知道，Conrad的感情比较外露，而你……”  
“更像我父亲。”他接道。  
“你不像他，你永远不会让他一样抛下家人，”Lisa温柔地说，“你是比你父亲更好的人，Nicky，你母亲为你骄傲，Conrad也是。”  
“他恨我。”他嗤笑了一声。  
“他爱你。”Lisa摇了摇头。  
她们都错了，她们不了解Conrad，毕竟对Conrad倾注了最多心血的那个人是他。

“Nicky……”Conrad赤裸的胸膛贴着他的后背，伴随着抽插在他耳边呢喃。有了上次的教训，他不动任何抚慰自己的念头，也不过分压抑呻吟，他只希望能快点结束。  
但他不知道这一切什么时候能彻底结束，Conrad什么时候能厌倦这种游戏，夹杂了温柔的挑逗过程比直截了当的羞辱更加残忍，而他知道自己没有任何办法。  
他亲手把自己的弱点暴露给了Conrad。  
“Nicky，你想听我叫你Daddy吗？”  
他剧烈颤抖了一下，这太超过了，他绝望地想。

一开始那只是玩笑，在他每次对Conrad管东管西的时候，多数时候都还只是些礼节之类的小事情，毕竟那时Conrad还小。  
如果被母亲听到了，他们两个都会得到一个责备的眼神，随后Conrad通常会背着母亲冲他做个鬼脸。他那时也很年轻，那种暗含着对死去父亲不尊重的叛逆感令他愉悦，于是他把这种叫法当做了他们之间私下里表示亲密的小玩笑。  
但后来，他记不清从什么时候开始，这变成了Conrad攻击他的武器，那很可笑，因为那本来就是Conrad最开始使用的。  
别再试图当我父亲。Conrad无数次把这句话甩给他。最初他还试图反驳，他从没这么想过，他只不过是要尽一个兄长的责任。慢慢的他意识到了，那根本没什么区别，一切都在他父亲自杀那一刻就注定了，他注定得以兄长的身份充当父亲的角色，他没得选择。  
他只是从不承认他喜欢那种感觉，并且在他的人生中极为罕见的，与掌控欲无关。他只是希望自己可以成为Conrad生命里最重要的人。

但不是以这种方式。这种精心准备的，以羞辱为目的的报复方式。  
他的阴茎已经硬的发痛，但Conrad没有任何让他释放的意思，似乎打定主意要把他操射。那几乎是不可能的，他从来没玩过这种东西，不像Conrad那样曾经有过疯狂的青春时光，他那时得考虑整个家庭，一步都不敢走错。  
他想或许他就该在发现Conrad交往对象男女不忌时采取点更强硬的手段的，他放任对方和各种边缘人士走的太近了，就因为担心太多的控制真的会让Conrad怨恨他。  
事实上他总在控制和放任间徘徊，早知道不管怎样结局都会如此，他就不该浪费那么多时间想要找到一个平衡。  
他浑身汗湿，脑子里杂乱一片，没注意到Conrad帮他撩开湿漉漉的头发亲吻他的额头，他只听到Conrad在他耳边轻声笑着说，带着伪装的天真和甜蜜：“Daddy……”  
他打了个哆嗦，射了出来，即使是Conrad都为此惊讶。“你喜欢这个。”Conrad的笑意越发明显，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮。  
他闭上了眼睛，他知道自己已经全然暴露，除了接受别无选择。  
Conrad再一次射进了他的体内。

他是被缠在腰上的手臂压醒的，有那么一瞬间他困惑于发生了什么，从来没有人和他有过这么亲密的睡姿。然后记忆回来了，伴随着腰部的绵软无力，他挣动了一下，手臂收的更紧了。  
“早安，Daddy。”Conrad含混地说。  
这句话终于触发了他某个开关，他给了Conrad一个肘击掰开了胳膊。伴随着一声咒骂他做好了一切打算，但Conrad在清醒之后立刻平静了下来，只是有点困惑：“Nicky，怎么了？”  
他积蓄的怒火突然间没了发泄的对象，浓重的无力感吞噬了他，他觉得疲惫。  
“Connie，”他不报任何能说服对方的希望，他只是希望Conrad能认清这点，“随便怎样，我不会向你道歉，我所做的一切都只是想帮助你，那是我的责任。”  
不只是责任，他想，还有爱。但他没办法说出来，那显得他太可悲了。  
“我知道，”他听见Conrad柔声说，那双蓝眼睛就像雨过天晴后的海面，“Nicky，我爱你。”

Conrad不知道那是从什么时候开始的。  
他没见过自己的父亲，他对父亲没有半点印象，那个男人只存在于母亲的眼泪中。  
他也不需要父亲，说他乐观也好没心没肺也好，他从没因此有过任何心理阴影。话说回来，反正父亲的一切职责，Nicky都能代劳。  
直到他第一次看见Nicky拿着他的成绩单给了他一个失望的眼神，他才意识到这大概比彻底的父爱缺失更糟糕。他哥哥的那种神情几乎要杀了他，那是他自由放荡人生里唯一能督促他努力一点的东西。  
他大概真的不算拼尽全力，但他还是努力过，然而总是达不到Nicky的期望。最要命的是，不管怎样，他都没办法去怪Nicky的标准过于严苛，他只是厌恶自己，即使在每一次争吵中，他也清楚地明白他恨得其实是自己。  
他只是不知道该怎么宣泄，在他还懵懂的时候他选择了挑起争执，他需要听Nicky在争辩中告诉他所有的要求只是因为Nicky在乎他。  
再大一点，他开始学会了逃避，他尝试过太多疯狂的玩意，而那几乎将他拖进深渊。他在狂欢后做的关于Nicky的梦差点毁了他，在负罪感中他明了了自己对Nicky的感情。  
他试图隐藏这一点，有那么一段时间他快要成功了，他戒了毒，在一个小城市里找了个很普通的女朋友，他想或许可以就这么过一辈子，至少不会再让Nicky担心。  
当他知道Nicky在追踪他的时候，巨大的挫败感吞噬了他。他又变成了当年无论怎么努力都没法让Nicky满意的孩子，他白白耗费了Nicky那么多的精力，但又不能让Nicky感受到半点骄傲。  
他再次逃走了，他想或许从Nicky的世界里消失是个好选择，Nicky担负着这份责任太久了，该拥有自己的生活了。  
他去了很多地方，有了自己的事业，随着慢慢静下心来，他开始认识到自己真正的天赋所在，他不想也没办法复制Nicky所走的路，Nicky并不总是对的，他终于在成年后摆脱了他从没承认过的个人崇拜。  
母亲的葬礼上，他看见Nicky独自一人站在那里失神，他仿佛隔着时间看见了几十年前父亲死去的那天。在从始至终从未改变过的尊敬之余，他内心涌动起一种温情，Nicky的赞许对他不再那么重要了，他只想用自己的方式来保护Nicky。  
游戏的结局只是个意外，却让他本来已经绝望的感情死灰复燃。  
Elisabeth告诉他，她和Nicky离婚的原因是Nicky不想要孩子，他表示惊讶，毕竟他小时候看不出Nicky不喜欢小孩子，Elisabeth的神情中暗含责备，让他不得不从自己身上找找原因。  
Christine和Nicky分手后，他们见过一面，“他还是个混蛋，但他现在应该知道有什么比金钱更重要了，”Christine对他说，“事实上，他一直知道。”  
然后他想起他和Christine一起设计的那个游戏，他的本意只是想让Nicky发现生活中其他的一些乐趣，但现在，他不介意再向前走一步，利用着同样的弱点，他不想让Nicky再次独自一人。

“我不会再惹祸了，Nicky，我会乖乖地呆在你身边，我会陪着你不会再离开，”他握住Nicky的手轻轻亲吻，承诺着，“Nicky，我回家了。”

end


End file.
